


Memento Legi Caesorum

by Choul__Gat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Dark Kurosaki Ichigo, Dead Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choul__Gat/pseuds/Choul__Gat
Summary: When Urahara starts to train him Ichigo is reluctant, but a horrible accident makes everything ten times better.





	1. Urges

You were extremely angry. _EXTREMELY_ _**FUCKIN** **G** ANGRY_. The mother fucker just left you down here in this pit and you could see that you only had a few centimeters left of your soul chain, the pain was unbearable and you began to feel your stomach growl and you wished you could eat something, your mind comes up with meat, ribs, steak, pulled pork, your friends, maybe your father, some burgers- SHIT! Your eyes widen and you begin to sob, you just fucking thought of eating your friends and family, you wail in horror and the large dude looks up, probably noticing that this one wasn't from physical pain but rather emotional, you just thought of _eating_ your fucking _friends_ and _family_. **Your FRIENDS AND FAMILY.** You retch but nothing comes out, nothing could come out but after a while of your stomach forgetting that you notice something finally starts dripping out of your mouth; blood, you were retching so much that it destroyed your throat and you were now bleeding. It actually tastes good, the iron and salt gone, replaced by sweetness and euphoria, your sobbing grows worse, the man now is worried and you see Urahara grow slightly apprehensive. The chain is gone and is now gnawing at your flesh and you pass out, knowing you failed and wishing, no, swearing that you would never, ever eat your friends, never eat your family and against everything you would _never eat any humans._ You feel white liquid pour out of every orifice, the pain as your pores opens to too large sizes and the milky sludge pours out too fast and your lungs are opening up and there's pressure behind your eyes and they're gonna pop out oh god you don't want to eat any humans ever you don't want to be a monster, Oh go-


	2. Rebirth

You woke up, who were you? You don't know, how could you? You see a little girl and your stomach growls, she smells powerful. You whine and pull away putting claws on you head and trying to shake the thought away. Claws? You look at your hands and see that they look bone white with sharp metallic claws you like them and chirp, you bounce about wanting to see the rest of yourself. The blonde dude is beyond wary and you see surprise, fear, and guilt, not anger or aggression, you clear him as stronger but not a threat, you crack open your mouth and move it in rotations hearing clicking in the silence bounce and echo away. Your voice is raspy, " Heya Blondie, gotta mirror or something?"


End file.
